


Hairbows and Snogging

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: What happens when Lavender takes something of Hermione's and she makes her pay a price to get it back.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Hairbows and Snogging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



Lavender rooted through the drawer in the bathroom that she shared with her long time girlfriend, desperately trying to find one of her favorite hair-bows to wear to work but failing to find them in their usual spot. She searched through all of the drawers and cabinets, going as far as to search through the small rubbish bin beside the toilet just in case any of them had slipped into it when she wasn’t looking. Frustrated, she sat down on the side of the tub and tried to think of where she possibly could have left the bloody things. Her blond hair and her girlfriend’s brown hair was so thick that the charmed hair-bows that she ordered special from the owl-order catalogue were the only things that could contain their unruly manes so the loss of them was almost devastating to the blonde witch. It would take an inordinate amount of hair pins and sleakeazy to be able to do anything with their hair if she could’t find the damn hair bows.

Suddenly a light went off, she could get into her girlfriends “secret” stash of hair-bows that she kept for emergencies, and if this wasn’t one then Lavender would eat her wand. Her mind began to wander as she searched on her girlfriends side of the room and memories of the first time she had done something like this surfaced inside her head. 

Lavender was going to be late to Potions class and even after the war during eighth year, Snape was an absolute bear so she couldn’t afford to be late. She frantically searched for a hair-bow and just when she was going to give up and go to class with ridiculously unruly hair, she spotted one peeking out from Grangers bedside table. Lavender made a split second decision and grabbed it and put her hair up as she left the room, making a note in her head that it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission and that she would give it back to Granger that night before bed. Shrugging, she all but ran to class and quickly forgot about the purloined hair-bow as Snape chastised her for being late yet again. 

Later that night, Lavender was still in the library doing the extra work Snape had assigned her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see none other than swot extraordinaire, Hermione Granger.

“What do you want, Granger? I’ve got loads of extra work from Snape and I don’t really have time for you right now.”

Hermione frowned, 

“I assure you Brown, I have no desire to keep you any longer than I absolutely have to I just need my things back from you.”

Lavender looked up from her book and squinted at the brown haired girl,

“What on earth do you mean Granger, I don’t have anything of yours.”

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

“My hair-bow Brown! For some Merlin forsaken reason, you deemed it necessary to take it without asking today and I would really like it back before I go to bed if that is quite alright with you.”

Lavenders eyes widened in shock and embarrassment but the second she quickly concealed and gave Hermione a haughty look mixed with challenge. 

“Oh that? You can have it back, Granger, but for a price.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde girl sitting in front of her, 

“Just name your bloody price so I can get to bed Lavender!”

The blonde witch smirked, 

“Always so bossy Granger. Fine, if you want your hair-bow back so badly then you have to kiss me for it. And not a peck on the cheek either, I want a right proper snog.”

Hermione stared at Lavender in shock, her mouth moving soundlessly as she took in what she had just heard. 

“You want me to snog you or you won’t give it back?”

“Yes, that’s exactly right Granger.”

Hermione took a deep breath and without another word, she leaned over and took Lavender’s face between her hands and pressed her lips to the blondes. Tentative and unsure at first, the kiss quickly deepened into something that neither girl had expected. Lavender reached for Hermione as she slowly explored the other girl’s tongue with her own, sweet and slow but building heat all the same. Hermione finally pulled away, her face just as flushed as Lavenders and the both of them breathing hard. 

With a shuddering breath Lavender reached behind her head and pulled the hair-bow free and held it out to Hermione, 

“A deal’s a deal Granger.”

Hermione took the hair-bow with a shaky hand and stared at Lavender for just a moment before fleeing to the safety of her bed, leaving the blonde witch to recover alone to recover from the kiss that they had just shared.

Lavender wore a smile on her face as she returned to present day, the memory of that first kiss still as sharp as ever in her mind. The smile quickly turned into a frown as she realised that Hermione’s stash was empty as well. She stood to go ask Hermione where she might have put them when she realised that her girlfriend had been watching her the whole time she had been searching. Her eyes narrowed as she also realised that a little net bag with all of their hair-bows in it dangled from Hermione’s left hand. Before Lavender could say anything or ask for them back, her girlfriend smirked.

“You can have them back Lav darling, but only for a price.”


End file.
